Trucking companies commonly have a yard in which numerous trailers are parked for various lengths of time. Many trailers have a removable front wheel assembly, called a "dolly". The dolly ordinarily comprises a frame with a wheel on either side and a hitch in front. The upper portion of the dolly includes some type of mechanism for attaching to the bottom front portion of the trailer.
Yard tractors are used to move trailers from one location to another and, in particular, into a location where they may be parked for some time. Oftentimes, a dolly from one trailer is removed for use on another trailer. Thus, the yard tractors are also used to move the dollys. At the present time, a person must lift the hitch of these dollys for engagegment by a mating device on the yard tractor. Such lifting is the source of many back injuries. The apparatus of the present invention allows the operator of the yard tractor to stay on the tractor and remotely engage and lift the hitch of a dolly.